spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Wiki (the episode, you dumbass
'''Welcome to the Wiki (the episode, you dumbass) '''is the pilot episode of the series Welcome to the Wiki. It released August 28th, 2019. Cast * Travis * Kelpy G * Lock * Aaron * Catholic Travis * Tyce * Seemsgood * Bailey * The rest of the cast i guess Plot Lock throws a party which quickly gets out of hand. Story The episode begins with a shot of Travis walking out of his house. "What a beautiful day in the country of Spongefania," he says. Tim throws his 35th Molotov cocktail this week over the border, and it misses Travis, hitting CrazySponge in the eye. "o," Crazy says as he walks back inside. Kelpy G walks by Travis' house, and Travis flips him off, saying "fuck you, you fascist war criminal," and Kelpy responds "at least i wasn't demoted 5 FUCKING TIMES," flipping Travis off and going in his house. Travis throws a rock into Kelpy's window, and Kelpy attempts to shoot Travis in his head, but misses and instead hits CrazySponge again. “O.” he says, but louder this time. Travis begins to walk inside, the camera moving with him. The camera turns to face him as he walks through his house. “You see, Mr. Cameraman, here in Spongefania, we live a very peaceful life.” It cuts to Travis throwing Kelpy G and shows a small snippet of Tyce and Travis passionately making out. It cuts back to Travis, who is visibly shocked and turning red. “You weren’t supposed to see that last bit” he muttered. “Now, on with the premise… where was I?” Travis paused to think. “HISTORY! That’s it! This nation was founded by the elusive Arre in the very distant year of 2008. Arre has not been seen since, and it is believed that they migrated to this silly place called ‘Reality.” Travis walks into his house, saying, "Now leave me alone, I need to masturbate," slamming the door. It cuts to a memorial of all the great users who left Spongefania, such as Ponyo, Bailey, Seemsgood, and CrazySponge.“I’m still here!” CrazySponge screams from under the dirt. “We’re not even dead, why are we in this big… uh… hole?” Bailey adds. “I can still hear his voice.” Travis whimpers. SeemsGood is still screaming about his lost copy of Die Hard. "I should get back to my house," says Travis as he walks back. Cut to Travis walking back to his house when he notices there's a letter for him on his doorstep. The letter says "Dear, whoever the hell this letter was addressed to. I am having a party at my house tonight at 12:00 AM. If you dont be there you're a fucking pussy. From, Lock." "Wow, a party," says Travis, "last party we had the police came and shot 5 people dead. I'll be there," says Travis as he runs off. Aaron looks out his window muttering "what is that damn fool doing now," until his eye is poked by a paper airplane. "OH GOD, MY DEPTH PERCEPTION," kelpy says as he takes the note out and read it. "A party? Wow," he says, as he runs off and falls down his stairs due to his lost depth perception. It cuts to multiple users receiving letters. 12:00 AM, midnight timecard Cut to 12:00 am at Lock's house. The doorbell rings and all the Spongefania residents are at his door. "Greetings," lock says, but is trampled by everyone running inside his house. Travis and Kelpy both give each other very angry glares as they drink some of the beer that's on the table. Tyce is completely drunk and smashes his bottle over his head.Tyce gets up and rushes over to Travis, attempting to make out with him. Travis moves out of the way, leaving Tyce to run into a wall, which breaks his nose. Travis and Aaron bump into eachother, and make smalltalk before Kelpy G runs at travis, with the top of a broken beer bottle strapped to his head. But when Travis notices, it's too late, because Travis gets stabbed with it. Travis angrily punches Kelpy and they have a huge fist fight. "Break it up, you two," Lock says as he walks over to the fight, but gets punched square in the face. Lock yells at the two to break it up and they do reluctantly. "We don't want the cops to come like last time," lock says. However, another user sees the fight and says "yay, fist fight," and punches the person next to them. A huge fistfight starts between everyone and Lock tries to break it up, but fails. He almost trips over Tyce's passed-out body. Cut to Lock running to frantically break up the fight going on when Travis drunkenly punches lock in the face, and Lock punches travis back. Catholic Travis stands on a table saying "STOP FIGHTING, IT IS EXTREMELY UNGODLY," but had bottles of beer and cups of punch thrown at him which makes him fall off the table. Catholic Travis gets super upset and starts throwing bibles at people, and calls them "gay." Lock gets hit in the face with a bible. Cut to the memorial, where Bailey hears the ruckus going on and says "ugh, i cant be dead with all that noise" from under the grave. "Im calling the cops," he says as he pulls a phone out and dials 9-1-1. Back at the party, Lock hears a siren in the distance and says "oh no." Lock yells at everyone to calm down as there's a police car heading to his house and everyone frantically calms down. The police knock on the door reporting that they got a call saying Lock's disturbing the peace. Lock opens the door and nervously greets the officer. The officer looks all around and detects no disturbance. "Have a good night," the copper says as he's walking out, but notices Tyce passed out drunk. Tyce wakes up and says "what a party that was," and the officer notices the bruise marks on his face. "You're under arrest for disturbing the peace," the officer says, arresting Lock. "THIS IS THE LAST PARTY I'LL EVER HOST," he screams as he's walked out the door. All the party goers walk out the door talking about how that was a great party. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts